Making Love?
by Fangirl-nim
Summary: "Kita harus mencoba melakukannya!" HunHan. Yaoi. Boys Love. Drabble. DLDR! NC! Gimme ur review juseyo. Important vote! Remake dengan long version or sequel?


**Making Love?**

**By Fangirl-nim**

**Cast : Lu Han and Oh Sehun**

**Mention : ChanBaek, KaiSoo**

**Pairing : HunHan**

**Genre : Romance, Boys Love, Yaoi.**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Summary : "Kita harus mencoba melakukannya!"**

**Disclaimer : All chara's belong to SM, God, and their parents. Story is mine.**

**Author's corner : _Okay, firstly mau minta maafff sama reader karena ff 'My Appa' ditunda dulu yaa, karena aku harus ngetik ulang ff itu, fyi ff nya kehapus hiks. Jadi aku ngetik ff ini sebagai permintaan maaf hehehe. Ini ngebut banget, fresh from the oven/? dan dibikin ditengah UNAS, wew. wkwk. Enjoy~_**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**THIS IS RATED M STORY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! HATERS, SIDERS, AND PLAGIARIST JUST GO AWAY!**

**ALUR KECEPETAN, BAHASA GAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO DIMANA-MANA.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk berdua di taman sambil meminum bubble tea yang mereka beli tadi dalam sunyi. Menikmati waktu berduaan, karena yahh kesibukan kuliah membuat mereka jarang bertemu satu sama lain.

Masih hening, sampai akhirnya Sehun mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan topik tidak penting mereka–karena memang selalu begitu– hari ini.

"Hey Luhan-ah." Sehun berbicara sambil matanya menerawang ke depan. Luhan langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Kemarin.. aku berkunjung ke apartemen Chanyeol–" Matanya masih menerawang ke depan–memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ya..Lalu?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun..hahh." Sehun menghela napas berat. Seketika ia menoleh ke arah Luhan, matanya menatap lurus ke sepasang _doe eyes _milik Luhan.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Luhan semakin penasaran–_Sehun terlalu lama_–pikirnya.

"Aku melihat mereka bercinta! Di depan mataku! Kau tidak tau kan–" Luhan sweatdrop, ia langsung memotong ucapan Sehun sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikannya. "Jadi kau mengajakku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan itu?!"

"Bukan itu! Begini, kita sudah 6 bulan lebih berpacaran. Kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu. Jadi–" Sehun sengaja menjeda ucapannya.

"Jadi apa?!" Sehun menatap Luhan malas. _Dasar tidak peka. _"Kita harus mencoba _melakukannya_!"

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali, masih mencerna perkataan Sehun barusan. "Melakukan apa?"

"Making love! Bercinta!" Sehun mengatakannya dengan lantang sehingga membuat beberapa orang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan aneh.

Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak terlalu polos juga sih. Dia sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama sekali. "Baiklah! Apartemenku! Sekarang."

.

.

Sehun bersorak dalam hati.

.

* * *

_Luhan's Apartment–_

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah telanjang bulat sekarang, duduk di tempat tidur, membelakangi satu sama lain–bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Jadi… apa rencanamu Sehun-ah?" Luhan memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan.

"Emmhh.. anu.." Sehun gelagapan. Sebenarnya siapa yang mengajak sih-_-

"Aissh.." Luhan mulai kesal, ia memutuskan untuk memulainya duluan.

Luhan berdiri di depan Sehun, segera mendorong tubuh yang lebih muda berbaring. Dengan gesit langsung menindih badan Sehun, terukir seringai seksi di bibirnya. Sehun makin gelagapan.

Tangan halus Luhan mulai meraba permukaan wajah Sehun, menyentuh setiap detilnya dengan lembut. Sampai akhirnya berhenti di bibir tipis Sehun yang merah. Luhan menutup mata lalu mendekatkan wajahnya..semakin dekat..semakin dekat..

_._

_Chu_

_._

Bibir Luhan sukses mendarat di permukaan bibir Sehun. Tangan kanan Luhan beralih ke belakang kepala Sehun, menekan tengkuknya dengan lembut. Sementara tangan satunya mulai menjelajahi dada bidang Sehun, mengelusnya dengan tempo beraturan.

Sehun yang sudah sadar dari keadaan gelagapannya/? mulai merespon ciuman Luhan, kedua tangannya turun untuk memeluk pinggang Luhan sekaligus meremas butt kenyal Luhan.

Mereka mulai saling melumat dengan penuh gairah, tangan Sehun pun sudah meremas bokong Luhan dengan kasar. "Eummh…" Luhan mendesah dalam ciumannya, sentuhan Sehun benar benar membuatnya _mabuk_. Lidah Sehun memasuki mulut Luhan, menghisap saliva Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa. Decakan dan desahan tertahan mulai menyelimuti suasana kamar apartemen Luhan.

Merasa cukup dengan ciuman, Sehun melepas ciuman mereka. Dengan perlahan ia membalik posisi mereka. Luhan terengah dibawahnya, memandang wajah Sehun dengan tatapan sayu. Sehun mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan lalu kepalanya turun ke dada Luhan. Memandang nipple pink kecoklatan Luhan dengan penuh gairah, meniupnya perlahan dan mulai menjilatinya–membuat empunya kegelian.

"Ahh sseehunn hhh.." Luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang menerjangnya, menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih dalam mempermainkan nipplenya. Sehun dengan senang hati memperdalam hisapan dan kulumannya pada nipple Luhan. Tangannya menuju ke bawah untuk meremas benda pusaka Luhan/?

"Ahhh moreehh! sshhh…" Merasa keenakan dua titik kenikmatannya dimanjakan sekaligus, Luhan mendesah makin keras.

Sehun merasakan benda panjang –walau tak sepanjang miliknya– di tangannya itu membesar, sebentar lagi akan menyemburkan spermanya. Ia mengocok kejantanan Luhan dengan cepat, hisapan di nipple Luhan telah ia ganti dengan menciumi leher Luhan. Luhan mendongak, memberi Sehun ruang untuk melukiskan karyanya.

"Sss-se.. sehhuunn!" Luhan mencapai puncaknya. Spermanya mengotori tangan dan sebagian sprei miliknya. Ia merasakan tangan yang melebarkan kedua kakinya. _Oh no no no ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku lah yang harus memasukkan bukan dimasuki_. Uhuh, Luhan tidak mau kalah di kali ini pemirsa.

Sesaat sebelum Sehun memasukan kejantanannya ke hole milik Luhan, Luhan terlebih dahulu membalikkan posisi mereka. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan ujung kejantanannya–tenanglah, baru ujung– ia mendorongnya dengan perlahan, tapi sebelum semuanya masuk ke hole Sehun–

"YAAAKKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sehun bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Luhan dengan segera, cukup kaget dengan aksi Luhan barusan.

"Yaaaa! Sehun-ah! Aku yang lebih tua! Jadi aku yang berhak memasukimu!" Luhan membalas dengan garang, matanya melotot seram–walaupun masih cute sih.

"Yaa! Sadarlah! Ukuranmu itu kecil! Yang lebih besar yang berhak memasukkan! Kau tau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Baekhyun lebih tua, tapi ukurannya lebih kecil sehingga Chanyeol yang memasuki!" Sehun juga membalas tak kalah garang.

"Tapi–"

"Kai dan Kyungsoo juga! Kyungsoo lebih tua, tapi karena ukurannya lebih kecil, jadi dia juga dimasuki! Kau ingin puas tidak? Penis panjangku ini nikmat! Kalau tidak mau yasudah sih. Aku akan pergi ke club saja, disana pasti banyak uke uke nakal dan tidak suka membantah sepertimu!" Sehun melanjutkan lagi.

"Arra.. masuki aku Sehunnie, puaskan aku!" Kemudian Luhan berbaring terlentang, kakinya ia tekuk dan pahanya ia buka lebar lebar.

Melihat hole pink milik Luhan, Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Matanya mulai dibutakan oleh kabut napsu. Ia mengocok kejantananya sebentar, lalu mengarahkanya ke hole Luhan. Memasukkanya dalam sekali hentak.

_Jleb_

"AAAKKH! Appoo Sehunnahh, kau tega sekali hikss kau tidak mencintaiku lagi hiks.." Luhan menangis seperti anak kecil. Sehun facepalm-_-

_._

_._

_20 minutes later…_

.

"Ahhh ahhh fasterr hunnieehh theere! ohhh" Luhan mendesah keras saat Sehun menumbuk tepat di titik sensitifnya. Badannya terhentak hentak seirama dengan tusukan Sehun yang makin brutal. "Hhhh ahh." Sehun menggeram ketika merasakan dinding rektum Luhan semakin mengetat.

Luhan menggerakkan badannya berlawanan arah dengan Sehun. Semakin cepat hingga akhirnya–

.

"Luhhaan."

"Sehunnieehh."

.

Mereka menyemburkan spermanya masing masing sambil meneriakkan nama pasangan mereka.

.

.

.

"Hey Luhan-ah."

"Ya Sehun-ah?"

"Making love itu enak bukan?"

"Terserah kau saja."

.

**END!**

* * *

Note : AAAAAAKKHHHHH MAAFKAN SAYA READERSS! FF My Appa pas liburan ya di publish heheheheheheh. INI NC PERTAMA SAYAAA asdfgklfgfikkl. Kayanya ff ini kacau banget soalnya aku lagi kalut un mtk susah banget nih:( ngetiknya aja gara2 takut plotnya lupa, kalu di save di memo pun ntar keburu feels nulisnya ilang. Bahasanya masih acak acakan ya? Jelek ya? Kurang hot? Banyak typo? Gimme ur opinion please~~

PS: Ada yang mau sequel atau remake dengan versi lebih panjang? Vote juseyo~

.

Last….

**Review juseyo~~~~**


End file.
